


The time Arthur got drunk

by sandyde03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Arthur, Pub Crawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03
Summary: Arthur is drunk. So are his mates.This is their story of getting home.This is complete crack.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The time Arthur got drunk

**Author's Note:**

> IDK

Arthur is drunk. Utterly Pissed. Tanked off his head. He hasn’t been this drunk since the Night That Shall Not Be Named. The good things is that unlike the Night That Shall Not Be Named he isn’t drinking because he is depressed, tonight is about celebrating. Which means he and his Merry Knights (as Merlin likes to cheekily call them) are currently stumbling through the university gardens after being kicked out of their second pub. The first pub kicked them out for being too loud (who knew Percy knew such dirty drinking songs) and the second pub pushed them out the door because Gwaine fancied it was totally appropriate to stand on the table and shout out “Long live Merlin and Arthur” while sloshing beer everywhere.

So here they were six of them trying to make their way home (which Gwaine is horrified over because quitting isn’t something he does well). He can see Gwaine is trying to get Percy to come to the dark side and convince them to continue their pub crawl but Leon, Tristan and Lance are adamant they need to go home before someone (Gwaine) breaks something. Which could either translate into either a chair, a table or even bone. Because Gwaine fancies himself a Viking sometimes and that always turns into trouble. 

Arthur is glad he come out with them. He loves them. Really. But he knows Merlin is at home curled up in his room probably snuffling cutely in Arthur’s pillow. He grins brightly at the thought and feels warmth permeate through him as he thinks of his lovely gorgeous clumsy boyfriend (they are boyfriends....Arthur double checked). He must look like a love sick fool (Morgana’s words not his....Arthur maintains he is always regal and put together...his mates tend to agree with Morgana’s statement whenever he is around Merlin) because Gwaine narrows in on him as they stumble towards the frat house. 

“You! Stop imagining shagging your bloke and help me rally the troops!”.

Arthur can’t let that stand because he is a gentleman (but not too much of one after  
The Night That Shall Not Be Named). 

“I don’t shag Merlin.” He argues before blinking stunned as Percy of all people barks out laughter of disbelief. Percy may unfortunately sleep in the room next to his so can’t blame him because Merlin can be LOUD and Arthur likes pulling sounds out of him when he is inside Merlin, thrusting and groaning as he maps out his pale skin.

“I make love to him, respectfully”.

Which is true. He respects Merlin, their intimacy always has meaning. Even when Merlin is squirming on his fingers as he gasps out “Fuck me now” Arthur is always touching him like he is precious, loved. He shifts slightly resisting the urge to go into detail because he is classy and Merlin wouldn’t like him to talk about their sex life in detail. Arthur respects that, respects him so he shuts his mouth. 

He can see Lance look amused while Leon looks uncomfortable, probably worried that Arthur will break his Merlin silence. Leon isn’t homophobic at all. He just dislikes when anyone openly talks about their significant other because he was scarred once when Gwaine went into an every detailed description of one of his lovers, which inevitably caused Leon to be unable to make eye contact with said girl. 

Gwaine of course chuckles drunkenly at that and slurs pervy like.

“I’ve walked in on what you have done to poor Merlin. You had him over the couch.”

Arthur remembers that. Very well because it was a fucking good shag if he does say himself (Merlin was midway into verbalising himself how much he was enjoying it when they were rudely interrupted by Gwaine hungover).

“You said you were going to crash at Elenor’s place! Not my fault you witnessed that!”.

Which was true. Gwaine wasn’t supposed to be home and Arthur had begged Merlin to let me shag him over the couch. Merlin had said something truly filthy while watching Queer as Folk and Arthur was a weak jealous man. 

Lance narrows his eyes at Arthur and says in his best ‘I’m the big brother of the frat and you children will listen or I’ll sic Gwen and her puppy eyes at you’ voice

“It won’t ever happen again right? We have rules in place now.”

Everyone nods not wanting to sit through a frat house meeting where Lance talks about what sexual acts are forbidden in communal areas. 

He had a slide show. It was traumatic.

They finally make it to the frat house without too much drama (Gwaine and Percy may end up falling into the shrubs because they were play fighting but they aren’t harmed, just covered in leaves).

Arthur thanks the gods Lance is only slightly less drunk then them because it only takes two try’s and a bit of cursing for them to stumble into the house. They disperse after that to their rooms and Arthur heads straight to his, eager to curl around Merlin and pull his small body into his. Gwaine, who has no filter, yells out at his retreating back “If you can’t get it up cause you are too drunk let me know! I have viagra.”

Arthur, a son of a posh father and Lady, flips him off and curses back. He is way to drunk to do anything to Merlin. He doesn’t like having sex with Merlin when he is drunk or high anyway. He wants to remember everything and every moment and every gasp he pulls for Merlin when he unravels him. 

He must say that out loud unfortunately because Percy grumbles “TMI” as he pushes his door open and disappears into his room which Arthur stumbles to his own door. 

He takes a moment to fix his hair and shirt because he may be drunk but he still remembers to look the best in case Merlin is up when he gets to bed. 

Merlin of course is fast asleep, curled under the covers and Arthur doesn’t coo. He has never cooed about anything, he swears. 

He joins his gorgeous man in bed and feels like everything is alright in the world when Merlin curls into him muttering “Warm. Me like”.

Arthur grins stupidly and is so glad that he took that ridiculous English course because he meet Merlin there and Merlin is the best thing that happened to him in forever. 

He wakes up alone with a horrendous hangover and wants to die. It would be tolerable if Merlin was in bed with him but he is alone, and it’s greatly displeasing. 

He cracks an eye open really to pout and throw a tantrum (Merlin calls them tantrums. Arthur calls him ridiculous). He sees painkillers and water right by the bed and instantly he forgives Merlin because he is clearly lovely and too good for him (Morgana says that all the time but Arthur usually ignores her. He knows about Merlins juvenile delinquent days.)

He takes the meds and goes back to sleep knowing Merlin is probably in the toilet or downstairs. 

He wakes up to breakfast in bed which is a delightful surprise. Merlin is fresh faced and glowing and Arthur might called him beautiful without thinking. Merlin of course turns bright red as he slips into bed with the delicious food and Arthur just grins, feeling a lot better now Merlin is here with food for them both. It’s romantic and Arthur is totally charmed. Merlin ruins it when he says sounding fond but exasperated “Eat then shower, you and the rest smell like you swam in beer last night. “

Arthur naturally responds with “What are doing smelling other blokes for? Do u need to have a word to Percy or Gwaine?”

Merlin rolls his pretty blue eyes at that accusation. 

“You are a prat” 

Which is true. Arthur eats his food instead of threatening to arm wrestle Gwaine or Percy for Merlins affections. 1. He would loose to Percy. 2. Merlin would not be impressed and 3. Gwaine would cheat. 

He gives into the urge to lick the jam on the side of Merlin’s mouth and is able to convince Merlin to have lazy morning sex on the wrinkled sheets, ignoring the crumbs as he works his way down to mouth at Merlin’s boxer covered cock. Merlin wiggles like a little tease and mutters “Shower?” But Arthur cups Merlins ass and says softly “Later. We will both be dirty after I’m done with you”. 

Merlin’s eyes are wide and blue as he nods and gripes his shoulders, arching up into Arthur and he, for a moment, wants to do so many things to Merlin but settles on blowing him and rutting his own hard on against the sheets. Merlin comes with a high pitched groan in Arthur’s mouth and he would be smug about how pleased he is at how quick he gets Merlin off but he himself is hard as cement so he moves up and jerks himself off as he looks down at Merlin’s flushes face and chest with his saliva covered cock twitches against his flat abs. It’s a beautiful sight and he comes, squirting across Merlin’s groin and chest. Then because he is a bit of a cave man when it comes to Merlin, he rubs the cum into his panting mans body as he blinks looking exasperated but fond. And a bit pleased. Which Arthur hasn’t called him out on because if Merlin likes him getting a bit ‘Grrr...my property. Don’t touch’ Arthur won’t complain. It turns the both on. Arthur has noticed Merlin gets a bit handsy when his ex’s say hello and Arthur himself just grins pleased behind his pint because Merlin touching him is always good and leads to very fantastic sex later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other things I want to write in this universe. Mostly crack. Because turning Arthur into Merlin’s love slave is fun.


End file.
